Jay
Looking for Jay from Shadow of Ronin? Jay Walker is the Blue Ninja and the current Elemental Master of Lightning. He was recruited by Sensei Wu to train to become a Ninja alongside Cole, Kai and Zane. The group became close friends and fought together in many battles against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Jay was also the first Ninja to master Spinjitzu and the second to unlock his True Potential. He later helped to fight against the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors led by Garmadon and The Overlord. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was redeemed, peace resumed until Pythor returned, aiding the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja clashed with the robots, and in the end the Overlord was destroyed, but at the cost of Zane's life. The Ninja parted ways after the apparent loss of their friend. When Lloyd attempted to get the team back together, Jay was very reluctant, but after finding that Zane was alive the Ninja journeyed to Chen's Island to compete in the Tournament of Elements. When Chen's true plans unfolded, the competitors of the Tournament allied together and fought against Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja were whole once more, as they battled an army of ghosts led by Morro who were released from the Cursed Realm. After a lengthy journey to find an ancient tomb, the team assaulted the army of apparitions at Stiix before the Cursed Realm was destroyed upon The Preeminent's destruction. With the Cursed Realm and its inhabitants destroyed, Jay and the other Ninja became celebrities under the management of Dareth, but after a run in with Nadakhan, he became wanted by the police and learned the truth of his past. After the notorious Djinn trapped the other Ninja in his sword, Jay and Nya battled the Sky Pirates until Nya was captured and forced to marry Nadakhan. After Nya died, Jay used his last wish to reverse all the events before the encounter of Nadakhan and rekindled his relationship with Nya. Biography Early Life Jay was the son of inventors Ed and Edna Walker, the owners of a large junkyard. At some point, he left his home to test one of his inventions, a set of Mechanical Wings. The wings worked well, but Jay ended up crashing into a billboard. As he picked himself up on the rooftop he fell onto, he met Sensei Wu and learned of his potential to become a Ninja. Interested by the old man's offer, Jay took up residence at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began his training, meeting Cole and Zane in the process. Finding the Golden Weapons Ninjago at Peace Secrets of the Blacksmith Jay flew Nya back to Four Weapons with his Lightning Dragon (now named "Wisp"), so she could gather her things and move in with the Ninja. Unbeknownst to him, Nya was attacked by Wyplash and three of his minions within the shop. The sound of a fight caught his attention, prompting him to hurry into the blacksmith, only to find Nya calmly packing the rest of her possessions. He asked her what the sound was, but she replied that it was "just some Samurai helmets and stuff." With that, Jay and Nya climbed aboard the Lightning Dragon and flew back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Flight of the Dragon Ninja Although Sensei Wu told the Ninja to continue their training, they opted to spend their time racing on their dragons. Jay won the race one day, and began bragging that he was the best Ninja because of it. In response, Cole challenges his friends to another race, with the winner becoming "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, with Wisp's agility allowing it to dodge around the trees. The group approached the Monastery neck and neck, but Cole arrived first by dangling a chicken in front of his dragon's nose. When Cole proclaimed himself "Dragon Master" for a month, Jay and the others claimed that they never agreed to those terms, challenging the Black Ninja to another race the next day. The New Masters of Spinjitzu One night, while the Ninja were sleeping, Kruncha and Nuckal infiltrated the Monastery of Spinjitzu to steal the Golden Weapons. Jay proved to be the most difficult Ninja to separate from his weapon, as he was cradling the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms, but the skeletons managed to replace the nunchucks with a cotton candy cone before Jay could wake up and notice the switch. Luckily for the Ninja, Kruncha and Nuckal quickly discovered that they could not control the Golden Weapons, causing them to accidentally activate the training course and batter each other with out-of-control Spinjitzu. Jay was stirred from his slumber when he heard Kai yelling that the training course had turned itself on again. In response to Kai's demand for the glitch to be fixed, Jay grumpily yelled that he would look at it in the morning, apparently unaware that his weapon had been replaced in his arms. He was soon fast asleep once more, preventing him from noticing the Skulkin Generals replacing the Nunchucks of Lightning in his arms before making their exit. Return of the Serpentine The Final Battle The Overlord's Return The Tournament of Elements Quest for the Tomb of the Spinjitzu Master Skybound Infamous Jay is revealed to have told Zane about what he saw in his reflection in the Tomb and is told by him to tell Cole. However, he refuses since they have finally become friends again. Public Enemy Number One Jay walks into a bar and tries to get some Ninja Chips. Later, he and Cole investigate Mega Monster Amusement Park, but they are spotted by Ronin. After a fight on the rollercoaster they get caught and taken to Kryptarium with the other Ninja. Enkrypted During their prison escape, Jay disables the security cameras by shooting lightning at them. Misfortune Rising In an effort to learn the whereabouts of Nadakhan's pirate ship, Misfortune's Keep, Jay and Nya disguised themselves as police officers and infiltrated the Ninjago City Police Station. During their lunch break, Jay attempted to buy Nya lunch, but realized he was broke, forcing her to cover for him. As they ate, she reaffirmed her stance that they were only friends and that's all they will ever be. While alone, Jay was confronted by Nadakhan who convinced him into wishing he was never born in a junkyard. He was then instantly visited by the Postman who delivered him a letter that informed him that his father had passed away. In shock, Jay flew his elemental dragon to the junkyard, where Ed and Edna revealed that he was adopted. Jay went to his real father's home, discovering him to be none other than Cliff Gordon, the actor who played Fritz Donnegan and the author of "Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women." It was there that he was confronted by Nadakhan who encouraged him to make his second wish. Though Jay was adamant about making another wish, he accidentally let slip that he wished to be left alone, prompting Nya to arrive. In an effort to impress her, Jay convinced her that the house was his secret hideout. The two then regrouped with the rest of the Ninja at Yang Tavern where they witnessed via the news Misfortune's Keep attack Ninjago City. Deciding it was their duty to protect the innocent, the Ninja came out of hiding to defend the city. In order to stay together, Jay paired up with Kai but was quickly separated due to an explosive barrel, causing Kai to be whisked away by Nadakhan. On a Wish and a Prayer My Dinner With Nadakhan On Misfortune's Keep, Jay, chained to a Vengestone ball, mops the floor while Nadakhan throws water to the floor to annoy Jay. Jay still refuses to wish his third wish. Angry, Nadakhan orders him to sweep the bottom of the ship while in midair. Jay is thinking of writing a message to his friends. He writes the letter then pretends he is going to escape while being chased by Nadakhan and Nadakhan's Crew. After he successfully sends it, Nadakhan forces him to play Scrap and Tap, a game where Jay has to defeat Nadakhan's Crew, leaving him injured by the Sky Pirates, Clancee offering him an eyepatch. That night, Flintlocke escorts him to the main cabin to dine with Nadakhan on the Djinn's request. Nadakhan talks about Nya and says when he marries Nya he will have infinite wishes. Jay tries to stop Nadakhan but fails. Jay talks to Flintlocke to go against him saying that Nadakhan will get infinite wishes but Flintlocke does not believe Jay. Ronin and Police Commissioner find Jay's letter and The Ninja, Ronin, and Police Commissioner are off to save him. Wishmasters The Last Resort After both Cole and Lloyd are trapped and captured in Nadakhan's Djinn Blade, Nya and Jay are put under protection from the Ninjago City Police Department and sent away to the old lab of Zane's father, Dr. Julien. There, they met Echo Zane and Nya confronts Jay about his feelings towards her. After Nadakhan has discovered where they are hiding, Jay helps Nya and Echo Zane to booby-trap the lab in preparation for his arrival. When the Sky Pirates attack, Jay gets into a fist to fist fight with Doubloon on top of the roof, while Nya fights Dogshanks inside the tower. Operation Land Ho! After Nya sacrificed herself by pushing Jay through the portal opened up by the Traveler's Tea, he lands back in his parents' junk yard, exhausted and injured. After he woke up, he told his parents about everything that's been happening lately with the Sky Pirates, while eating some chicken soup. Jay explains how he believes himself to be in for it against the Sky Pirates and doesn't believe he can stop them and save the Ninja and Nya. In response to this, his dad gets angry with him, explaining that the world's in danger and all he's doing is sitting round sipping chicken soup, laughing it off and tells Jay to scrap together some friends for help. After this, Jay sets off on his journey to stop Nadakhan, waving to his parents and flying off on his dragon. He then goes off to find various allies, including Ronin, Skylor, Echo Zane, Captain Soto and Darreth. Once the team has been assembled, Jay briefs them on the whole situation and they begin to detect two nearby Sky Pirates on the roof opposite them. When they're seen, Jay pretends to speak gibberish, while Echo Zane, tries to pinpoint their exact location. After their location is found out, Jay and the others chase after them in the skys of Ninjago. The Way Back }} Physical Appearance Having short, orange-brown hair, Jay generally wears blue clothing to represent his elemental color. On his unique-looking frowning expression, he has a notch in his right eyebrow. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths", Jay wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants for his casual clothes. He wore a blue bandana over his hair in Season 6. From "My Dinner With Nadakhan" to "Wishmasters," Jay wore a dark blue eye patch over his left eye. Briefly in "The Way Back," during a battle with the Sky Pirates, he wears a similar second eyepatch over the same eye that is black instead of dark blue. For more images on Jay's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. Personality Jay is the most light-hearted of all the Ninja. He is always telling jokes, most of which are only funny to himself. He usually does this to cover up fear or anxiety, as revealed in Season 6. He enjoys boasting about his abilities, much to the annoyance of the others, but he proves to be a good friend and a skilled fighter. He is also somewhat high-strung, typically being the first to panic in stressful situations. Jay is fond of inventing, technology, and the color blue. Technologically, Jay is the smartest out of all the six Ninjas; this is because he is raised in a junkyard. Jay also has a crush on Nya, and often stumbles on his words around her, although they both eventually reveal their feelings for each other. Weapons and Abilities Wind: Jay has been seen using the element of wind in a small vortex, but only once. It is assumed to be a side power associated with his main element: lightning. Lightning Abilities= Jay can harness the power of Lightning to create a Spinjitzu tornado of pure electricity. His lightning powers were enhanced further by the Nunchucks of Lightning, and later by his Elemental Blade. In close-range combat, he favors nunchucks, but has used katanas and various improvised weapons on occasion. |-|General Abilities=Jay has an eye for machines and gadgets, being in charge of repairing and maintaining the various technology at the Ninja's disposal. He was responsible for restoring the Destiny's Bounty to a functional state and equipping it with the modifications needed to make it fly. Over time, his inventing side was less emphasized, due to Nya and Dr. Julien taking up the role of gadgeteer, but Jay's skill with technology should not be underestimated. Ninjago.com Description Jay is the ninja of Lightning, a talented inventor with a crazy sense of humor and a huge crush on Nya. He loves all the new technology around today, although his efforts to take it apart and figure it out have led to more than a few explosions. He even has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. Although the ninja have been through many fearsome fights, Jay is still the same fast-talking adventurer he has always been.(Even Nindroids cannot get this ninja down.)But he can sometimes make his teammates crazy! * When Jay uses his electrical powers to his fullest, he creates 1.21 gigawatts. * Jay once invented a Spinjitzu powered slingshot … but it backfired. * Sometimes Jay wakes up in his sleep because he accidentally zaps himself. * Jay's favourite dancing style is electric boogie. * Jay and Nya once went dancing on a date, but it spun out of control. Appearances Notes *Jay only has four Character Cards, as his DX card was never made. **Therefore, Jay is the only ninja without his actual golden weapon on a character card. *Jay was the second Ninja to find his true potential, the first being Zane. *He only has three spinners (not counting Lloyd), whereas all the other Ninja have at least four. *He was the first of the Ninja to learn Spinjitzu, the second to unlock his True Potential, the third to find his Golden Weapon, and the fourth to find his own Obsidian Weapon. *Jay's first name may be a pun on the bird Blue Jay, since his elemental color is blue. His full name, Jay Walker, may be a pun on the term "jaywalk." This would later be somewhat averted upon the revelation that his true name is Jay Gordon. *Jay's inventions are said to fill entire warehouses, some of which he cannot remember the names or functions of. Some of his inventions are: **A blanket that can keep you cold on warm nights. **A parchment that can be written on or stretched into a waterproof tent. **A device that cores apples off of the tree before they are picked. **Extendable stilts. This invention apparently malfunctioned on its first use, repeatedly bouncing Jay up and down between six feet and sixty feet. After a hundred bounces in the span of two minutes, Jay was dizzy for a month. *Jay is currently the only Ninja other than Lloyd to possess multiple elements. He has element of Lightning as well as Wind. *In "Shadow of Ronin" when the Ninja are about to get Jay's Obsidian Nunchucks in the Floating Ruins, Jay remembers himself saying that they are being followed, when originally it was Zane who said that. *Jay's elemental symbol is the Chinese character "羊", meaning "sheep." *It is revealed in On a Wish and a Prayer that Cole is Jay's best friend *In "Misfortune Rising," he was revealed to be an adopted child. His true father was Cliff Gordon the actor who played his hero, Fritz Donnegan. *He is the only Ninjago character to appear in every episode of the series. This is because, in Skybound, he was the only Ninja to be trapped in the Djinn Blade for more than one episode. *Jay and the other Ninja (except Nya) can on harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Originally, Jay, like the other ninja, was going to have a different name before, the name he was originally given was Poe. Gallery Lego Ninjago - Meet Jay|Meet Jay Jayofficial.png|Jay's official artwork JayZXofficial.png|Jay's ZX artwork Jay 3.jpg|Jay's Jungle artwork Masters of Spinjitzu.jpg|The only promotional art of Jay doing Spinjitzu with his Golden Nunchucks download68A8CDC1496983067D9E0733D30D45C8.jpg|Jay's Elemental Symbol Jay.png|CGI Jay JayZX.png|Jay ZX JayTechno.png|CGI Jay wearing Techno Robes Jay 2015.png|Tournament Jay Jungle Jay.png|CGI Zukin Jay DSJayCGI.png|Deepstone Jay lego-jay-minifigure-30-678837.jpg|First version of Jay lego-jay-dx-dragon-suit-minifigure.jpg|DX Jay NRG--Jay.jpg|A minifigure of NRG Jay zxjay.PNG|ZX Jay lego-jay-kimono-ninjago-minifigure.jpg|Kimono Jay Techno Robes Jay.png|Jay's Techno Robes FigArmoredJay.png|Stone Armor Jay TournamentJay.png|Tournament Robe Jay JungleJay1.png|Zukin Jay DeepstoneJay.png|Deepstone Jay AirjitzuJay.PNG|Airjitzu Jay Jay_(Eyepatch)_(70605).png|Eyepatch Minifigure Jay (S7).png|2016 Jay Minifigure Jaylegobattles.png|Jay as he appears in LEGO Battles: Ninjago kendo jay figure.png|Kendo Jay Jay microfig.jpg|Jay's Microfigure JayTV.PNG|Official Jay artowork TLMJay.png|In Enter the Ninjago TeamCom5.png|In the Ghost Season product commercial Lego-Ninjago-Season-3-Picture.jpg|NRG Jay's Spinner Pizza.jpg|In Spinjizu Snakedown X240-TVq.jpg|In Spinjitzu Snakedown Boss Battle.jpg|Battling Lord Garmadon In Spinjitzu Snakedown TJay(Tournament).png|Jay (Tournament) PJay.png|In Ninjago Possession CTEK0hzUEAAD8-Q.png|Official Skybound Art PCharacters.png|The Ninja in the app JayZXT.png|Jay in Tournament Game JayDeafeatedSoR.png|CGI Jay on Lego.com/Ninjago Jay70730CGI.png|Jay Deepstone WuCru.png|Official Skybound art Jay 2016.jpg|Jay on Lego.com|link=http://www.lego.com/en-us/products Legoland jay.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Legoland jay2.jpeg|LEGO model of Jay Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team on Lego.com Jaylegobattles.png|Jay game info NinjaTeam.jpg|CGI Ninja team on Lego.com Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride at LEGOLAND TTechnoJay.png|Jay in the Tournament app JayJadeNun.png|Jay in the Tournament app SkyJay.png|Jay in the Skybound app Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Promotional poster for the Ninjago ride at Legoland Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Ninjago building contest Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Official Skybound art of the Ninja The Six elemental symbols.png Mos31 jay techno blades .jpeg|Jay in the Digiverse CGIJaySkybound.png Wu cru ninja.jpeg Wu cru badge.png In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season6Open.png Season1Jay.png|Jay in the Ninjago season 1 opening Season4Jay.png Season5Jay.png Season6NyaJay.png MoS01JayChosen.png|Jay and Kai MoS02JaySword.png|Jay and Zane strapped up JaySeason2IntroGif.gif|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Jay01Season2Intro.jpg|Jay in his ZX suit in the Season 2 intro Spinjitzujay.png|Jay's Spinjitzu Tornado jayop.png|Jay in the opening theme JayDX2.jpg|Jay in his DX GI JayDXmoviepic.jpg|Jay in his DX GI MoS3CapMachine.png|Jay on the Destiny's Bounty stormfighter.png|Jay's Storm Fighter GirlJay.png|Disguised as a girl jayandnya.png|Jay and Nya in the Mega Monster Ninjago_jay_en_su_cita.jpg|Jay and Nya NRGJay1.png|Jay's True Potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-13h45m40s825.png|Jay with combed hair 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai posing jaylou.png|Jay and Lou Ninja.PNG|The Ninja and Wu 18Greatdevourerjay.png|Jay facing the Great Devourer 19Greatdevourerzanejay.png|Zane and Jay jumping in the air with the Great Devourer chasing them 25Jaynya.png|Nya and Jay Cole-and-JayS2Ep2.jpg|Jay and Cole Jay´s is in da house redo.jpg|Jay in his ZX GI Jaykid.png|Jay as a child Rebooted.jpg|Jay in his Elemental Robe Nindroidsposter.PNG|Promotional art for Rebooted Techninjathesurge.jpg|Jay and the Ninja in the Borg tower Jay&zanetechno.jpg|Jay and Zane Jay Shield.png|Jay's Elemental Shield GoldJay.png|Jay in his golden form in the Digiverse UXah5DEmFvc (2).jpg|Jay wearing Stone Armor Chen poster.jpg|Promotional art for Season 4 FightingJay.png|Jay in the arena VictoryCheer.png|Jay in the Thunderblade competition NR6.png|Jay and the others staring at the countdown clock for the Thunderblade competition MoS40Jay.png|Jay in the Jungle Jay using his lightning powers against Cole.jpeg|Jay using his powers to defeat Cole in Versus HappyJay.png|Jay in prison clothes Season6Jay.png|Jay in the Season 5 opening JayV44.png|Jay in Season 5 Jay1.jpg|Jay in Season 5 bscap0122.jpg|Jay in Cloud Kingdom Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h25m10s764.png|Jay and the Ninja on a rooftop Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h23m36s455.png|Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay in Cloud Kingdom Mos54Walker1.png|Jay in car Vlcsnap-2015-08-19-15h22m03s867.png|Jay and the Ninja in an ice cave EyePatchJay.png|Jay looking at his future self with Nya Lloydweak.jpg|Jay and the Ninja help Lloyd 4Ninja54.png|Jay and the Ninja on the ferry Jay Season 6.png|Jay in 2016 Jay2016.jpg|Jay in casual clothes NyaJaySeason6Intro.png|Jay and Nya in their Season 6 intro Mos 63 Jay plan.jpeg|Jay standing in front of Ninjago map Mos13 jay.jpeg|Jay holding the Nunchucks of Lightning Mos63 jay team.jpeg|Jay with Skylor, Echo Zane, Dareth, Ronin, and Soto Mos64 ninja rescue.jpeg|Zane, Lloyd, Kai, Cole, and Jay firing their elemental powers at a door Mos63 jay.jpeg|Jay in Season 6 Mos15 Jay '.png Maxresdefault-1.jpg Category:Major characters Category:Lightning Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Ninja Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Spinjitzu Category:Airjitzu Category:Elemental masters Category:2015 characters Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:The Final Battle Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:Rebooted Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Heroes Category:Day of the Departed